Talk:Mother Brain
Now, here is what I think... Metroid: Mother Brain assumes control of the Pirates and is destroyed by Samus... Okay Metroid Prime 3: The Federation designs the Aurora Units. Pirates take AU 313 and they gain information and learn much about the supercomputer (oh yeah, remember the cross sections of a future Aurora Complex by the Federation? Yeah, they stole that idea from the Pirates (Metroid comes before Prime 3 so it makes sense)). They have AU 313 (they were probably hoping to (because they were under control of Dark Samus (remember that they don't like Pirates who are against Dark Samus and remember that another group of Pirates are back on Zebes rebuilding)) use AU 313 as the new Mother Brain. Yeah? MAKES SENSE!!! At least to me... The Pirates (of Dark Samus) fail and AU 313 is destroyed, but knowing Pirates, they had already taken notes on AU 313 so the Zebesian Pirates gain this info (how, it doesn't matter, they're Pirates they can do almost anything) and use this info to implement this design into Mother Brain (now, stay with me, AU 313 was able to freely move right? Who can also move and is a brain? Prime 3 leads to Metroid II which lead to Super Metroid so it makes sense too, they gave Mother Brain mobility like AU 313 was given mobility. If I missed anything or something didn't make sense (I type way too quickly for my own eyes to keep up with so I can make errors that I don't see in sentence structure etc.) leave a message on my page... (breathing heavily) whew... wow... leave your thoughts (not directed at me, for that go to my talk) here... Joshadow 03:33, 28 August 2008 (UTC) You missed one small detail, AU 313 was symbiotically bonded with Phaaze and after he died so did the planet. So, your theory is pretty much shot. It was said that they resurrected Mother Brain, or they probably just used Aurora Unit technology to control Zebes' ecosystem once again. Parkersvx90210 05:32, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I say that the whole idea of the Mother brain for the pirates was based on stolen Federation technology. I really don't follow the E-manga very well so I just don't include it. I already know that the Mother Brain was made by the chozo from the manga as confusing and strange as it is. But excluding the manga, I say that mother brain was an aurora unit with a pirate design. The mother brain as well as Tourian could have been at some certain point a base for the Feds. But since it could be Chozo I would say that Tourian should look more Elysian (Since Elysia seems like its the home planet of the chozo if you read the lores). It would also fit in with the metroid contraversy because the Chozo made the metroids. GF Remnant 01:12, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Read the scans in Metroid Prime. The chozo were migratory and ended up setleing a large amount of planets with colony. Elysia, Zebes, Tallon IV, and probally a bunch of others were the colonies so the chozo don't rally have a home planet. We know the first mother brain was the chozo's, the second one is anyone's guess. Metroidhunter32 01:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) But thats weird.... in Metroid Prime 2, its says that the chozo was looking for a homeplanet to call there own and it says they found it! But there are still relics of there existince on other planets besides the one they bonded with..........funny.... M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 13:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) No,No, it says the Luminoth were searching for a home not the chozo, the luminoth met the chozo on their search.Agent r 15:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I really doubt that the AUs and MB are the same thing. After all, Mother Brain went TOTALLY rogue and the AUs are all polite and kind. Besides, the AUs are a lot bigger than Mother Bossbeater 04:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Not all AUs are bigger than Mother Brain. The one on Elysia is the smallest AU seen in the game, and is quite smaller to Mother Brain. My personal theory is that Mother Brain was created first, and the Federation, who simply LOVE to reverse engineer stuff, wanted their own organic super computers, and the results were the AUs, who are inferior to Mother Brain. ( 05:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) If you're talking about the Super Metroid Mother Brain, then that's not what I meant. I mean just the brain part of her, the AU on Phaaze actually looks pretty small, though. I don't know what you mean by the Elysia one being small, as it was fairly large, and 313 is actually pretty small without the spinal cord. Don't forget how Mother has eyes and the AUs that are seen in-game have none. Bossbeater 22:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Now... Now, explain, HOW my theory is shot. I mean explain it fully, not just claim that it is shot, Parker! Joshadow 02:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Probably because your theory was that Mother was AU 313, even though AU 313 died at the end of Corruption. Parkersvx90210 03:49, 29 August 2008 (UTC) : i think it is AU 242(the one from super metroid) only just downloaded memories of mother brain(Metroid101 23:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC)) No, what i meant I meant that the Pirates used the info gathered from the AU's ability to be mobile and general info to implement into Mother. Joshadow 03:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Well DUUHHH, that goes without saying. Parkersvx90210 03:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) My personal opinion is that mother brain was a aurora unit.In the metroid manga, it states that the federation helped the chozo build mother brain AFTER the super computer,Auroras were made.It also says that the federation helped build it to communicate with the chozo.Now listen to this scan found on Elisia:The aurora units,were built to commincate with each other to exchange information, regardless of distance apart.That means that mother brain was an aurora exchanging information with the federation.I also agree with joeshadow about au 313.I think that too.They just made a few changes to the original data they had on mother brain(the original aurora).I also belive that they were auroras built by the feds and chozo,but with a tweek of pirate technology because the guns and weapons on it. ...No. The Chozo were the sole designers of MB, and made her to monitor various things on Zebes. Metroid's manual states that the Chozo shared technology for a long time until the Pirates started running amok, then they withdrew. ChozoBoy 01:40, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Chozo Boy, I just gave you evidence to my theory. Where in anything metroid does it say that ONLY the Chozo built the mb.At least give me some evidence.And true, Mother Brain was also biult to moniter things on Zebes but thats not the only reason it was built.In Super Metroid, I belive very strongly that "Mother Brain" is an AU.Everything Joeshadow said I agree 100%Joeshadoe, do you mind if i put what you said on my talk page? Write me. Metroid: Volume 2, chapter 11, page 15 clearly states that they had created her. I don't recall the other sources, but Grey Voice goes on to say that she was made within the last century. ChozoBoy 18:46, 14 November 2008 (UTC) look at this timeline, Chozoboy from the metroid data base. ~2081 - Metroid Fusion ~2079 - Super Metroid ~2079 - Metroid II: Return of Samus ~2078 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2? (encounter with the strange spaceship?) 2078 - Metroid Prime 3 2077 - Metroid Prime 2 ~2076 - Metroid Prime Hunters 2076 - Metroid Prime 2075 - Metroid Zero Mission - 20X5 (2075) ~2071 - Samus leaves Zebes; Zebes raided by Space Pirates 2064 - Treaty of Elysia/Federation arrives at Elysia 2058 - Aurora Unit developed, Fuel Gel raids begin, K-2L raided ~2055 - Samus born 2026 - Leviathan Seeds strike Tallon IV and Aether. Chozo return to this dimension. ~2025 - Admiral Dane born 2003 - Galactic Federation Established (2003 of the Cosmos) 2000 - Year 2000 of the Cosmos XXXX - Chozo establish a colony on Tallon IV. After perfecting this planet, they leave for another dimension. 1231 - Supplies run low on Elysia; Elysians hibernate to conserve energy 1031 - Chozo leave Elysia XXXX - Chozo probe discovers Phaaze 628 - First Elysian. Year 1 of the Elysian Calendar. 1 - Year 1, Cosmic Calendar Year 627 BCE (Elysian Calendar) In the logs on this very website it says twenty years prior to Metroid 3 the Aurora Units were made.but they were made before the first time Zebes was invaded.SOOOOOO..... Since there were different chozo groups wondering the galaxies they settled on different planets.Its says in the timeline that the the federation came in contact with the Elysians so its very possible that the federation came in contact siwth the chozo before then.Now read this from the website Metroid Prime Guide:All of the underground facilities on Zebes were destroyed, but Pirates did manage to escape. They split their survivors into two different teams. One went back down to Zebes to recussitate the Mother Brain. The other, carrying all of the remaining Metroids, went to search for another energy source. They already knew about the the AUs because the space pirates raded Elysia and found Aurora Unit 217.The Aurora unit was put on Elysia the same year the treaty of Elysia and Federation was made and that was before the space pirates invaded elysia.So they went to Elysia and aquired data on the AU.They later invade Zebes and find the same concept of the aurora units on Zebes because the chozo left before the treaty was signed.But the Elysians were still on the planet with the ability to communicate with anyone regardless of distance because they the AU was put on the planet later.The Chozo had no idea what an aurora unit was untill the federation came along and helped them build it(as it states in metroid manga)and the federation were the makers of the AUs.So they built an AU on zebes to communicate with the Chozo, the same way they did on Elysia.the chozo knew of the federation.the only way they could have know them is when they were traveling to zebes from sr388 or the federation must have landed on zebes because old bird in the manga already knew of the federation when he came to earth.So the chozo came in contact with the federation on zebes and the federation helped biuld mother brain.....or the aurora unit. You've got the story very wrong. That list is guesswork and fanon. It lists several things out of the correct order. ChozoBoy 00:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :well it is going from present to past which seems a little backwards but they all do seem to be in the right order. Metroidhunter32 12:16, 15 November 2008 (UTC) The timeline seems correct but the theory doesn't. for instance whereas you say that the Chozo "Came in contact" with the federation I was that they influenced it maybe they even founded it regardless the chozo were some of the 5 greatest races in the galaxy and I don't think they needed help and in the Manga Mother Brain Never Comunicated with the federation it gathered data a couple times but if you're a species that has been creating sentient robots while the rest of the galaxy was in diapers I think you can afford to hack a few databases. OMG realization Just thought of something. AU's don't have a gender, but they are assigned a gender-specific personality, and AU 313 was a male. So it would not be the 'new Mother Brain' but instead the Father Brain! Hellkaiserryo12 22:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ridely or Mother Brain theory Maybe after mother brain as destroyed Ridely became the new leader?- 15:32, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mother Brain "Growing an eye" The wiki page states that Mother Brain grew an eye during Zero Mission. I was always under the impression it just opened its eye when it realized Samus was running around. Much in the same way Mecha Ridley opened its eye when Samus entered the mother ship. It seems a little odd to say it grew one. The eye does come out from it but that's most likely just retractable in order to protect it. Mother Brain also has an eye in the manga http://www.onemanga.com/Metroid/12/11/. Remorhaz556 09:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I totally support that. what big eyes u have.... what i found wierd about the eye thing is that its meant to be a computer! 0-o i know it's organic (or something) but growing an eye! W...E...I...R...D How is this possible?! Metroid other m is supposed to take place between super metroid and metroid fusion right? So why the heck is the mother brain cyborg and infant metroid scenario happening after it happened in super metroid?!?! Unless it's a remake... Trace X 19:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Those are obviously going to be intro cut-scenes, dude. Super had them, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Ah. I'm going to watch the whole trailer so I don't get mixed up. Trace X 16:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Didn't Mother Brain have an eye and the aurora unit not have one????? And how can MB grow an eye when, like the AU's, she is mostly technological. If it did happen then why didn't the AU's grow eyes too? AU's are older than MB so they should have grown eyes too. I think that the Pirates made MB with no relation to AU's, because Phaaze and AU 313 were destroyed in Metroid Prime 3. Also the Pirate Homeworld was invaded at the end of the game so therefore it is not likely that MB is an AU. mother-brain.jpg 11_10.jpg Etecoonboy 23:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute, AU's aren't older than Mother Brain. Mother Brain was on Zebes way before Prime 3. And it hasn't been proven either way, but I'm pretty sure AUs were based on MB. MB and co could have already been on Zebes and when The Pirate Homeworld was invaded, the space pirates made another base on Zebes because, you know, their homeworld was invaded. Trace X 16:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well if the AU's aren't older than MB then the Chozo must have helped build the AU's. Still if they are related then why didn't the Au's grow eyes. Or the GF heard about MB and decided to make their own version. But I still don't think they are too closely related. Etecoonboy 20:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well, they don't have to be exactlly the same to be related. I'm not saying that the AU's are a "MB" of a sort, I'm just saying that they're probably related. This is just my opinion as a fellow metroid guy. Trace X 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No AU's weren't just made in Prime 3 they were made long before that. Etecoonboy 20:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) to quote "20 years ago" I got it! Okay, in the metroid manga Samus was 3 and saw MB right. The Chozo are very advanced, so most likely they had organic supercomputers before the GF was even established. When the GF was established they needed help to beat the space pirates so they made contact with the chozo. They saw MB and wanted a organic super computer. The chozo being peacful and stuff gave them the blueprints. The GF made MB in the "GF image" as the AUs. 20 years later the GF have made more of them. This is mostly based on theory, but I'm getting somewhere. Trace X 16:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well actually they had already made all of them when they first got the blueprints. Etecoonboy 22:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mother Brain and the Aurora Units were likely developed from similar concepts, but in different ways. Basically, it's like "convergent evolution": different paths resulted in similar results, much like sharks and dolphins. [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 22:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah thats a good way of explaining it.Etecoonboy 22:33, 25 August 2009 (UTC) dude calm down it could be a flashback like an intro ... (dreaming mode entering, lol) or is it a wonderful mode where you battle old bosses from other games in this game !!! The cutscene of that will probably be the intro showing what had recently happened in her adventures,possibly a flashback after an event occured. trivia or appearance? Someone deleted my addition about pink gray matter brain color stuff. should I put it in trivia or should I just not repost it? Cause I think it contributed to the article, but I don't want to start an edit war. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:36, September 7, 2009 (UTC) If it's really bugging you, you could check the edit log and see if someone reverted it. Trace X 23:24, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I know an anon reverted it, I just want to know if I should put it back up. And, no offense, but you don't yet have the authority to give me a definite answer unless a large group agrees with you. I really am not trying to make you mad or anything. 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) It's just a suggestion, I was only trying to help. And what I was trying to say is that you could use the edit log to see ''who reverted it and ask them why they reverted it. That way you'll know to repost it or not post it again. I am not using my "Authority" to force you into a decision. All Smiles :p Trace X 15:31, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, sorry! here's a list for my response. 1: They're ANONYMOUS. I can't leave them messages cause I don't know who they are. 2: I know you're only trying to help, I'm sorry, I just get snappy sometimes. Like...an angry dog with schizophrenia. or something... 3: What I meant by authority was not that you were trying to force me to do something, but that I need someone like an admin or a very experienced user to give me the all green. I'm sorry if I came of as angry or insulted/offended you in some way. whew...-_-.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:42, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Calm down dude, it doesn't upset me or anything. What you said makes sense: I was unaware that this person was anonymous. Considering this person is anonymous I can't think of any ways to help, but if I do think of something I'll contact you on your talk page. Trace X 21:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ......--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) gotcha.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I tend to be a tad confusing. Trace X 22:43, September 16, 2009 (UTC) S'okay. I've decided to put it in trivia. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Weird alien-esque Pac-Man things (unknown mouth sprites) I think that I saw those weird mouth sprites. --RoyboyX 21:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Please, show us where! 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:51, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Like, I think I saw them as her eye sprites when they close and open. --RoyboyX 16:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Mother Brain Referenced as a Metroid? In the end of the original Metroid game, it states that space may be invaded by "the other metroid." I've heard that this is talking about the Queen Metroid from Metroid II. However, my question is: Who/What was the ''first ''metroid? There were metroids on Zebes, but the text at the ending of Metroid is a singular reference (meaning that it is referring to one of two things--ie, the two metroids). Anyway, from what i can understand, the text is referencing Mother Brain as the first Metroid. Any thoughts? Theothermetroid 16:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts on this topic, maybe mother brain is a prototye metroid, only larger, unable to suck out energy, and talk's. Both metroid and mother brain are of chozo origin. you may be on to somthing. Metroidprimer14 12:33, April 14, 2010 My thoughts are that maybe Metroidprimer14 is correct, with Motherbrain being a prototype metroid. Maybe MB was introduced to AUs and therefore altered not only MB's look but also how it funtions. Instead of being able to suck on energy MB is able to shoot out energy (Hyper beam). Aswell as talk and be a biological super computer of the sort.:P I mean if you look closely at the Queen Metroid in Metroid II and Motherbrain they both have large bodies with extenable(sp?) necks to snap with their jaws at enemies? So they do both have some similarities but not a huge amount. =3 ~NessieSamus 12:26, July 7, 2010 Remixed Mother Brain's boss fight theme is one of the two most remixed song in the metroid franchise, it has lead to the creation of the Parasite queen, which lead to Amorbis and Artic/ Magma Spawn. Amorbis' Theme lead to Chykka Larvae which lead to Chykka Imago and Gandrayda. Chykka then lead to Quadraxis. Mother Brain's theme also lead to the Steamlord and the Aurora Unit 313's theme... total count 7 correct and 2 possible... making the theme to have 9 remixes... does anyone disagree? (Metroid101 00:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC)) Capsule Comic calls her container the Control Capsule.http://www.metroid-database.com/reader.php?m=c&d=sm/np_comics&i=25&s=false 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) O.O The thing is screwed... --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:41, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :What? Metroid101 21:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The sections up to Official Data. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) OMG What F*** Happened? Why is the WHOLE article screw attacked up! Metroid101 21:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed it. Somebody forgot that you need a / to close a tag. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Mouth That mouth is used ingame. The actual mouth and the tongue are just seperate, and the mouth is not a mouth. It's her eyelid. And when she dies, her tongue sticks out before disintegrating. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:15, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wat?Einsteinium99 20:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Interview Would anyone happen to have the source of the interview describing the designing of Mother Brain in her bipedal form? - 21:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Post Fusion Not Other M, but the next game that will come, post fusion, I hope it will clear up the Mother Brain and Aurora Unit thing. In my mind, I still think they are the same. Oh well M110 17:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Extinction Rather than push the line of edit-warring, I have decided to take the issue of whether there may have been other cloned/duplicated Metroids that Samus did not encounter in Tourian to the talk page. I would very much like to see the relevant quote from Other M, but even if the infant Metroid was in fact the last of its kind there are a number of explanations worth considering for how Mother Brain was not, in fact, jeprodising her plans.--AdmiralSakai 02:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Let me present several explanations: *When Samus discovers the existence of Metroids in the Bottle Ship, she initially refuses to believe it and states something along the lines of Metroids being no doubt extinct because she saw the last one die above her head (the Baby). This cutscene is, if i remember correctly, the one where MB (posing as Madeline) explains to Samus the Project Metroid Warriors. *Samus' specialty is the extermination of Metroids (outside of the Prime games) and this was her main priority in her first mission to Zebes and in SR388. She is FULLY aware of the dangers a single metroid can pose, especially when it is in the wrongs hands. Why would she not make the effort of killing those dangerous creatures in her second visit to Zebes? So it can be safely said that just as she did in the original Tourian base in Zero Mission, she repeated the process of exterminating every single Metroid in the new Tourian, the only difference being that she was going to rescue the Baby that was stolen. *Mother Brain has been shown to let her emotions get the best of her. In the metroid manga, Grey Voice mocks her at one point how she envies life, other races, and Samus herself. This shocks Mother Brain to the point of stuttering and allows Grey Voice to get a clear shot at her. Were it not for Ridley, she would have been in GRAVE danger. Now imagine that her greatest enemy, Samus, who has already killed her once in the past, is mere moments away from being vanquised thanks to her new body. Just as she is about to deal the final blow and eliminate the threat to Space Pirates everywhere, she is attacked, drained and has her hyper beam (or laser brain attack) stolen by her own biological weapon (a Metroid). Not only that, but her own energy and weapon are given to her greatest enemy. Logically, she went into a fit of rage and killed the Baby. At that moment, Mother Brain was dead set on seeing her nemesis dead (regardless of everything else), especially when Samus was so close to being defeated. Saying that there were Metroids left alive somewhere in the Tourian base just doesnt sit right, in my honest opinion. ( 03:17, January 9, 2011 (UTC)) All of that makes sense. However, am not saying that Mother Brain did not let her emotions get the better of her, merely that there are other possible explanations that should also be considered- namely that Samus did not locate every reproduced Metroid in Tourian.--AdmiralSakai 13:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Did you see any other rooms in tourian with metroids? Its a game, what you see/hear is what you get, and in the game it says "all metroids were exterminated" therefore, "all metroids were exterminated" ... this counts in tourian as well. Metroid101 18:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I still suggest it is possible. The Metroids encountered in Tourian obviously did not appear out of thin air, which indicates that there are regions of the complex that were not explored. It is also possible that Mother Brain simply did not know that the Metroids had been destroyed- while it would make sense for her to have sensors and cameras monitoring the areas of Tourian outside of her chamber, we have no solid proof that she is able to observe goings-on there directly.--AdmiralSakai 19:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) That's impossible. The Mother Brain is the system that oversees the ENTIRE planet Zebes (an ingame example would be her watching Samus as she goes down an elevator to Norfair back in Zero Mission), she could not have been oblivious to the dead Metroids in Tourian. Your last post is too speculative. And again, Samus, the well-known Metroid exterminator, states that the species went extinct when the baby died above her. She would not say that if she wasnt sure. ( 03:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC)) She could be ignorant or misinformed. If you consider the other Metroids in the Metroid Prime trilogy, then the Metroids arent' extinct. Samus was proven twice that she was wrong about the Metroids being extinct. See Metroid: Other M and Metroid Fusion. 18:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Galactic federation cloned Metroids, from Samus' suit. which had parts of the Baby left on her, and used that to create even more Metroids and to make them more powerful. They keep apart of the Baby for Metroid Fusion. It seems the Galactic Federation still tried to clone metroids for "good." purposes. So really, i wouldn't count those Metroids as real Metroids, their cloned. Same as the Queen metroid in Metroid: Other M. And ridley, ect... You make an interesting point: the Galactic Federation was able to clone a new line of Metroids from the Baby's remains, and I see know reason why the Space Pirates and Mother Brain could not have done so as well. This seems to be a rather plausible explanation for Mother Brain's actions, moreso than surviving Metroids somewhere in Tourian and on approximately equal footing with the idea of MB acting impulsively.--AdmiralSakai 20:30, January 11, 2011 (UTC) If you've played Super Metroid, you'll notice the existence of Mochtroids, which are weak, defective Metroids that were born from CLONING the Baby. Meaning that Mother Brain/Space Pirates were stuck with multiplying the species with beta rays instead. Cloning is out of the question for the Pirates, unless they want more failures. The Federation seems to have more success with Metroids than the Pirates ever had in their existence. Also, to the unknown user several posts above, the Prime Trilogy took place BEFORE Metroid 2 and Super Metroid, meaning Samus was NEVER proven wrong about Metroids being extinct before Other M. If any of the Prime games took place after those two 2D games, then yes, she would be wrong. And like I said in my first post, Samus is determined and is an expert at killing Metroids outside of the Prime series only. ( 06:29, January 12, 2011 (UTC)) Connections trivia. I would like very much to remove the cumbersome URL links within the Halo similarities trivia section and replace them with proper wiki links to HaloNation. However, despite the fact that HaloNation is a fellow Wikia site, there does not seem to be any means of creating true wikilinks as one could with wikipedia (by which I mean using Wikipedia:title instead of a URL. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 19:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :The difference between this addition and the Alien trivia piece is that we know that Metroid is based on Alien and that trivia does not vastly (or unnecessarily) overwhelm the trivia section of the article. This addition is not appropriate. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:05, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I never implied any knowledge of a true relation. However, the similarities do exist and are relevent to the article. We would hardly be a viable Metroid reference source if we arbitrarily removed information simply because we believed articles were "too big". "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No, but not only is it taking up a lot of space, the text is not directly relevant to the subject in any meaningful way. It is entirely conjectural and subjective. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is completely relevant to the subject, and every piece of information I have stated is an objective fact. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 11:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::No, what you did is equivalent to me adding text to the top of Samus Aran's trivia section equivalent to 1/3 of it's prior total, detailing her similarities to Batman. That type of thing is acceptable discussion on the forums or your personal talk pages, but not in the article. Alien gets a brief mention for the previously described reasons, but that is not a license to trash the articles with similar, though unwarranted comparisons. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC)